What Beauty Truly Is
by WeSketchLife
Summary: Who said working on a soppy television show wasn't stressful or hard work? If anyone knows, it's Jhin. How will he ever make his cast do what he needs them to when they are all fucking around or forgetting their lines? But there is another problem, someone wants to fuck around with him as well...
(AN: I know this story is long, but I promise hot sex, so totally worth reading :)
Also, a big shout-out to my friend and beta-reader/writer Nana Ba, for helping the guys find that condom and making the sexy time actually sexy :D You call it my story, I call it our story ^^)

Even though this story was meant to be a four-shot, I've decided to keep it a one-shot. That is because I got a lot of useful feedback on this piece and I think it could be a lot better if I re-write the whole thing.

The new version won't be as explicit as this one, so I will leave this up for all the perverts who want to read smut instead of an actually good story and I will post a link to the other story once I've uploaded the first chapter. (which might be never, at this rate...)

By Roozyj

* * *

 **ONE!**

"Draven, we need to talk," Taric said, his warm tones filling the room.  
Draven stood by the fireplace, leaning forward, with his arm on the oak wood.  
"What do you want?" Draven asked back, turning his head back to look at the tall, handsome man, his voice sounding hostile.  
"Don't give me that tone," Taric threatened, taking a step closer. "You know why I'm here."  
"Is that so?" Draven said, amusement in his eyes as he straightened his back and fully turned around to face the lovely man. "And why would that be?"  
"I know you have been sleeping with my sister," Taric said seriously, his beautiful sculpted eyebrows pulling together.  
"So?" Draven challenged, puffing his chest.  
"What will Sarah think if she hears of this?" Taric said, a smug smile on his face. Draven looked furious.  
"You wouldn't dare tell her," he spat.  
The two man looked eachother in the eye, something that should be tension building up between them.  
"What do you want me to do?" Draven finally said, grinding his teeth together.

"CUT!" Jhin's voice thundered over the set, making all the actors freeze in their movements. He got up from his chair and put his hands in his sides. "Draven, can you explain to me why you skipped half a page of script?"  
Next to the set, Sarah Fortune rolled her eyes. Ahri leaned against a gantry, her eyes focussed on the screen of her smartphone.  
"Well, maybe because we've been working the whole day with only one ten minute break?"  
"I've seen you gobble your lunch in less than a minute, so a lunchbreak of ten should feel like a century. Any other complains?"  
"How about the whole concept of Love Boat sucks?" Sivir suggested in a bored voice.  
I know it does, Jhin thought annoyed. But if he wanted his cast to play their part, he coudn't say that out loud.  
"The audience loves it and that's what counts," he said instead, mentally commiting suicide for being this commercial.  
"Ladies, gentlemen," Taric intervened. "It's been a long day for all of us, so let's not waste our last bit of energy on this fight."  
Jhin sighed deep, knowing that Taric was right. Taric was usually right.  
"Okay, silence everyone! One last take!" he sank back in his director chair watching the others in his cast with so much disappointment that his mask could barely hide it.  
"Can't we just call it a day?" Ahri asked in the sweetest voice she could still manage. "I mean, we'll do waaaaay better if we try it tomorrow..." She pouted.  
"Yeah, it's not really a love boat if everyone hates eachother. And right now, everyone does," Sivir added, shooting Sarah a nasty look. Sarah stuck out her tonge and threw her arm around Draven in an almost posessive way.  
"I'm done too," Draven said. "Can't we-"  
BANG!  
The whole cast froze in their movements as Jhin fired his gun at the ceiling. He slowly lowered his arm to add drama to his action and stood up from his chair, using his tall body to be even more impressive.  
"I said," he whispered. "Silence."  
The zooming noice the lights made suddenly seemed very inappropriate.  
"Now," Jhin slowly spoke. "I want everyone to go to their places and we shoot this take one more time and after that, everyone can go back to hating and fucking each other. Am I clear?"  
All the actors, who were complaining only a second ago, were now hastily nodding their heads like they were back in kindergarden. Jhin watched them act out the scene one more time and decided that they'd have to do it again the next day anyway.  
"Cut!" he said. "Go home and be focussed tomorrow, please. I want this episode to be filmed before I die of old age."  
"I don't think that will ever happen," Sivir muttered under her breath, as they all made their way out of the studio. Jhin chose to ignore it. The cameras were already turned off and he didn't want to kill her without having it on tape. That would be a waste of talent. His talent.  
He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. There was quite an impressive hole in it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to smell a mixure of cologne and sweat and feel two strong hands on his shoulders. When he opened his eyes again, he looked into the reassuring smile on Taric's face.  
"Sir, try to relax," Taric said, as he started to massage Jhin's shoulders. They were tense. Very tense. Jhin leaned forward and tried to give in to Taric's hands. He was a good masseur and the failure that was today bagan to sank to the back of Jhin's mind. His breath, that had been way too fast, became more regular and his pulse slowly did too. It had become somewhat of a habit lately, that Taric would massage him after work. Jhin didn't really know what he owed that to, but he sure as hell didn't mind it. It was a real relieve to have someone likable around, in more than one way.  
Taric felt that Jhin had calmed down and gave him a pat on his back to indicate he was done. Jhin sighed dissatisfied. If it had been up to him, Taric would've been going on for some time. He stretched his back and stood up. He turned his shoulders a bit and found out that they were actully feeling a lot better now.  
"Thank you," he said. "You are the only one in this bunch of idiots who can actually do things." Though not necessarily acting, he added in his head.  
"I know," Taric said with a smug grin.  
"Shouldn't you be going home too?" Jhin asked, while starting to gather his stuff. "You'll be needing your energy tomorrow." He looked up at the hole in the ceiling again and couldn't help to feel a little proud.  
"I know," Taric repeated, his suggestive smile lost to the busy director.  
"Well?" Jhin asked.  
"I was wondering what your plans are for tonight," Taric said.  
Jhin flung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk towards the exit of the studio.  
"Not much. I need to take a look at some scripts for the next season and try to catch enough sleep."  
"Really?" Taric questioned incredulously. "You are going to work even more after such a long day of work?"  
"Scripts don't talk back. Believe me, it's very relaxing."  
The two men had reached the parking lot and Jhin took out his key. As he pressed the button, the lights on a very expensive looking off-white car flickered.  
"Nice ride," Taric complimented, eyes wide as he looked the car over.  
"Never seen it before?" Jhin put his key back in his purse and opened the door.  
"Never realized it was yours. But I should've known by it's beauty." Taric winked.  
Jhin snorted.  
"Hm... Well, see you tomorrow." He manouvred his tall body into his low car with remarkeble ease.  
Taric stopped the door with his hands before his director could close it. "I could help you relax tonight," he tried again.  
Jhin shot him a sarcastic look that was completely negated by his mask.  
"Help me relax? Are you going to massage me again?" Even though he didn't like last-minute change of plans -in fact, he absolutely hated last-minute change of plans- the prospect didn't sound too bad.  
"I might even do a little more than that." Taric suggested with a broad smile. He leaned on the door and Jhin saw the effect the muscular man had on his delicate car.  
"Please don't..." Jhin flinched alarmed. "Well, Taric, I am not Draven. I'm not sleeping around. Surely not with my own cast. That would be very unprofessional." Even though Jhin had been completely serious, he was surprised by how fake his own voice sounded.  
"But if it's in your bed, that would make me the one sleeping around, right? And I can be very discrete."  
Jhin sighed. Taric wasn't a bad sight at all and even though Jhin's libido had never been the highest in the world, a somewhat more physical encounter might just be the distraction that he needed. While a sudden change in his scedule was never on his wish list, maybe, for this evening, he could... Jhin was silently concidering his options for a while. Then he nodded towards the other side of the car.  
"Get in."

After a twenty minute drive, the car slowed down onto the private road of a pretty impressive mansion.  
"Not bad," Taric commented.  
"Oh well," Jhin anwsered casually. "It maches my gun." He took Whisper out of her holster and held her high, so that Taric could see both the house and the gun. Taric raized his eyebrows.  
"With so much money, I am surprised you don't have a driver," Taric remarked. It had always been obvious that Jhin was richer than the stars of the show, but Taric had never thought that the difference would be this big.  
"A driver would only get on my nerves."  
"I'm sorry to ask, but how do you afford all this? Love Boat isn't that successful of a show, is it?"  
"No, Love Boat is a sinking ship," Jhin snorted at his own pun. "But I do have a job on the side, that pays rather well." Jhin put Whisper back in its holster, not completely accidentally at that moment. It had it's effect, for Taric didn't ask any further. Jhin parked his car in the garage and got out in one elegant move.  
They walked into the house and ended up in a wide living room. Everything was white, cream and grayish blue, with a hint of bordeaux here and there. Taric's bright pink costume that he was still wearing completely disrupted that color sceme.  
Jhin put his bag in a corner that seemed to be designed for just that purpose and took out his phone.  
"Please, sit down," He said, gesturing with his right hand to the couch, while scrolling through his messages with the other. "Do you want anything to drink?"  
"Yes, thank you, " Taric seated himself on the couch that covered one corner of the room. there was a low, white coffee table in front of it with some kind of abstract sculpture on it. A grayish blue sculpture, of course.  
"Wine?" Jhin asked. His thumb raced over the surface of his phone, writing answers to people that were appearantly much more important than his guest.  
"Wine is always fine," Taric answered. He held his hands behind his head and leaned back.  
"There is a lot of unfine wine," Jhin mumbled absendmindedly.  
He went into the kitchen and placed his phone on the counter of his kitchen island. He looked over his shoulder to see if Taric could see him through the arches that seperated the rooms. When he had made sure that was not the case, he grabbed the egde of the counter, exhaling deeply. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, but it didn't really work. Jhin didn't like last-minute change of plans. Jhin DID NOT like it. And now one of his star actors was in his house, expecting to have sex while all he wanted to do was get some work done and sleep. Why had he even taken him home? Taric was a very charming man, but he would've been a thousant times more charming if he had made an appointment about a month ago, so Jhin would've had the time to arrange things properly. Taric also expected wine, so he should probably open a bottle and pour some into a glass.  
Now what to do with the rest of the evening?  
First problem: there was a man in his house that wanted sex. That problem could be solved by having sex, later this evening.  
Next problem: Jhin would have to get naked and take off his mask. Basically, he had to make a second first impression. No one of the cast had ever seen his face.  
Third problem: Taric was sweaty and not very appealing to touch at this moment. He would have to take a shower.  
Fourth problem: Jhin couldn't think of a fourth problem and it was getting on his nerves.

By the time Jhin re-entered the living room, with one glass of wine in his hand, he was a lot calmer, knowing what to do in big lines.  
"Here you go," he said as he placed the glass in front of Taric.  
"Not taking one yourself?" Taric asked.  
"Not yet. I want to stay sober for a while," Jhin answered. And more importantly, I can't just take off my mask like that, he thought.  
As Jhin also sat down on the couch, Taric took the glass in his hands and observed the wine. He sniffed it and carefully took a sip.  
"Well, that sure is a fine wine. And the color matches the rest of the room."  
"Unlike your clothes," Jhin commented. It was meant to be a joke, but there was a very serious undertone in it.  
"I could take them off if you want," Taric said, wriggling his brow, the suggestive smirk returning. He started to play with one of the cords of his shoulderpieces  
"No wait!" Jhin exclaimed. He didn't know what was worse, the idea of having his planning messed up again, or that those shiny pink objects would be laying around in his spotless living room. Of course it was fine if he would undress, just not here. And not yet...  
"Drink your wine first," he said. He realized his teeth were almost clammed together.  
"Hmmm...I think I'm doing this wrong," Taric mused, observing how the wine whirled around as he carfully twisted the glass. "I said I would help you relax, but you don't sound very relaxed. What can I do?" His right hand slided over the pillows of the couch to meet Jhin's left hand. Taric entwined their fingers. Jhin didn't draw back his hand. He stared at it thoughtfully instead. Then he got up, dragging Taric along.  
"I want you to take a shower," he said.  
Taric raised his eyebrows at the sudden command.  
"A shower? Will you join me?" the handsome man asked, his grin hopeful.  
"No, I am going to watch," Jhin answered resolutely. Even he wasn't sure if that was because of a voyeuristic desire, or because he just wanted to check if Taric cleaned himself properly.  
"My pleasure."  
Taric let himself be led to the bathroom upstairs, that was just as clean and well-designed as the rest of the house. Beside the door they had used to enter the room there was another door, probably leading to the bedroom. In one corner was a pretty broad shower cabin. Jhin took a relaxed pose on the edge of the bath tub against the other wall, facing the cabin. Taric stretched his muscles and looked Jhin in the eye with a challenging smile.  
"So, can I undress now, or are there more conditions?"  
"No, you can undress," Jhin answered. He shot a look through the bathroom for an appropriate place to put the clothes after Taric was done. Taric's hand moved to his shoulder and once again, he started loosening the piece of armor that covered it. Jhin had decided that he could place the clothes next to his laundry basket and that gave him enough space in his head to watch Taric's striptease.  
Taric took off his shoulderpieces and let his top slide down over his arms. He then turned around and bent over to undo his legwarmers. He made sure his butt was pointed straight at Jhin's face, who in his turn wasn't sure what to think about that. Taric loosened his belt and let his jumpsuit slowly sink to the ground, making sure Jhin got to see every inch of his welltoned body. He was only wearing his gauntlets, gloves and tiny briefs now that barely covered anything. Taric was in very good shape, Jhin had to admit. The actor was taking off his last pieces of clothing and Jhin found that he was actually looking more at Taric's body than at the mess that his bathroom was becoming.  
Taric walked up to him and put his hands on either side of Jhin's legs on the edge of the bath, leaning over to him.  
"Care for a lapdance?" he whispered seductively.  
Jhin drew back a bit at the big, still sweaty body that was suddenly so close to his.  
"Please, take that shower first," he said as calmly as he could manage.  
"You're strange," Taric snickered. "I like that."  
He went and opened the glass door to the shower cabin and turned on the water. Jhin sighed in relief. He gathered the clothes that lay around on the floor and stacked them in the corner that he had picked out. Then he returned to his place on the edge of the bath, watching the attractive man that was in his shower, covering himself in soap.  
When Taric noticed he was being watched again, he slowed down his movements, letting his hands touch his own body in a sensual way and using the soap merely as an excuse to do so. Jhin had to admit that this was not a bad sight. Now that his head was a little calmer and the floor was more or less clean, he could actually enjoy Taric's naked presence in his house. Taric was doing his erotic dance as if he had never done anything else, twisting his body in strange angles to emphasize every aspect about him that could be associated with sex. It worked. Jhin found that he was slowly forgetting about the mess that his evening was and just enjoyed watching the adonis in his shower. His eyes followed every movement that Taric's hands made with an almost inhuman focus. Underneath his mask, he was biting his lip.  
Taric ran his hands through his hair and whipped it back, stretching his whole body. The soap dripped down over his chest and abs to his intimite parts and then fell to the ground in slow flakes.  
By the time he was done, the closest thing to work that was on Jhin's mind was the idea to make a porn movie starring Taric. An idea he was seriously considering.  
Taric turned off the water and wrung out his long hair.  
"Do you have a towel?"  
"What?" Jhin asked, abruptly being ripped out of his fantasies.  
"A towel," Taric repeated patiently. "Or do you prefer me wet?"  
"No, I don't," Jhin said hastily. He quickly stood up and opened the cupboard under the sink to take out a big off-white towel. Taric took it and started drying off his hair with it first.  
"Now, could you please wait in my bedroom? I'll join you there in ten minutes," Jhin said.  
"Am I not allowed to watch you?" Taric asked, quasi disappointed.  
"Wasn't I clear?" Jhin retorted with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He pointed at the door. "My bedroom is there. I'll join you in ten minutes."  
Taric raised his eyebrows and made a slight bow.  
"As you wish, sir. The evening is yours," he said as he turned around and walked to the bedroom. Jhin watched his back as he went away and had to resist the urge to touch Taric's butt. It wasn't time yet. He'd have to take a shower and then go into that room, naked, without his mask.  
When he had made sure that both of the doors to the bathroom were locked, Jhin started taking off his clothes. Of the ten minutes he had given himself, at least six would consist of undressing. He started with his mask and the leather cap below it. After that came his poncho and then his armor. The last pieces of clothing that landed in the laundy basket were his shirt and trousers, and his underwear of course.  
Jhin posed himself in front of his man-sized mirror and observed the man that was looking back at him. It had been a long time since anybody else than him had seen this body. Was he insecure? Not really. Just the idea of showing any part of himself, especially his face, to anyone had become strange to him.  
Jhin turned around and got into the shower. He let the warm water run over his body. He had two minutes and 37 seconds left. Two minutes and 37 seconds in which he had to find a way to get Whisper to her casket without entering the bedroom with a gun in his hand.

The door to the bathroom was unlocked and Taric quickly positioned himself on the bed in an attractive pose. He had thought about taking one of the flowers that decorated the bedroom into his mouth to create that classic sexy look, but he figured that Jhin wouldn't like it very much if his carefully composed room was changed more than just a wrinkle in the sheets.  
The door opened and a tall man entered the room. He was slim, but fit. His skin was slightly tinted, but not tan, probably because of the lack of sunlight it got under those layers of clothing that were normally there. His face had sharp features, not much unlike his mask. On his right arm and lower legs were marks that almost looked like scars. But the thing that cought Taric's attention the most, was that there wasn't a single hair on his body, with the exception of his thin, dark eyebrows that looked like they could've been drawn on with a pencil.  
Taric's jaw dropped without him actually realizing it. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it was surely not this. Although in the same time, there wasn't any other way this man could've looked.  
"Well?" Jhin asked.  
"I don't... Well, I mean... Wow, not bad," Taric stammered.  
A slight smile played on Jhin's lips. At least this was going the way it should.  
"So," Taric recovered himself. "What's next on your planning, sir?"  
"I will have to lock away my gun first. After that, you might continue that massage you were giving me back in the studio," Jhin answered.  
"My pleasure," Taric said. He waited for Jhin to grab his weapon and watched as his director carefully ran a piece of fabric over it four times before putting it in a casket. A casket that was obviously designed for it, just like everything in the house only seemed to fit only one purpose. When he was done, Taric sat upright and gestured that Jhin should lay down, which he did. "Do you have oil?"  
"What kind of question is that?" Jhin replied, as he shifted to find a comfortable position. "It's in the top drawer of the nightstand on your side."  
Taric opened the drawer and took out a bottle of massage oil. He opened the lid and sniffed it. It smelled like flowers, which was to be expected. Taric poured some of the oil on his hands and rubbed them toghether to warm it up.  
Jhin felt the strong hands on his back and slowly exhaled. Taric rubbed his back up and down carefully and the smell of the oil started to fill the room. The light was dim and through the open window, a warm evening breeze provided for fresh air. Taric bent over until his mouth was very close to Jhin's ear.  
"We need music," he whispered.  
Jhin smiled lazily.  
"We do," he agreed. "Can you hand me that remote?"  
Taric looked in the direction Jhin was pointing and took the remote from the nightstand. He gave it to his director. Jhin grabbed the remote and was slightly disturbed as it almost slipped out of his hands due to the oil that was now on it. He closed his eyes and silently counted to four, trying not to be annoyed by this. Then he pressed a button and soft classical music started playing from almost invisible speakers.  
"Beautiful," Taric complimented, while he continued his massage.  
"I'd usually listen to something more experimental," Jhin told him. "But I'm not sure if the ambiance can handle it."  
Taric snickered.  
"I doubt it."  
Jhin felt the warm hands on his back go up and down his spine and found that Taric was going lower and lower with each rub, until he reached his butt. Taric let his thumbs run small circles over Jhin's soft skin and squeezed gently. Jhin sighed and bit his lip. He felt that he was getting an erection. Taric noticed it too and smiled slightly. He let his fingers play with Jhin's bum and slipped his thumbs between his thights.  
Jhin trembled at the sensation. He wasn't used to people touching him at all, let alone in intimate places.  
Taric let his tumbs slip beween Jhin's butt cheeks, softly brushing his behind. Jhin jerked slightly at the sudden touch.  
"Hmm..." He breathed. His problems with this improvised evening were fading more and more to the back of his mind. He didn't mind so much anymore that he was laying beneath one of his star actors, buck naked. Nobody had to know anyway.  
"Should I start?" Taric questioned, his fingers fundling with the lean man's back end.  
"Huh?" It took Jhin a second to realise that he should answer. His thoughts were completely occupied with the feeling in his lower body and the idea of what was about to happen. "Oh, yes."  
Taric's fingers left Jhin behind and he lubed them with the oil.  
Jhin took that oppertunity to turn around and spread his legs, so he could watch the handsome man from where he lay.  
Again Taric slipped one hand between Jhin's buttcheeks and pushed one finger inside the director.  
Jhin groaned softly at the sensation and moaned when Taric arched his finger inside of him and stroked his prostate. Holy shit.  
"Divine," Jhin huffed, his own hand going to his stomache and stroking his erection slowly.  
Taric's smile broadened again and he added another finger. "This as well?"  
"Oh yes."  
Pre-cum was leaking from Jhin penis as he stroked, sticking to his body and somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a faint voice complaining they would have to shower again after this. Now they were both sweaty. Still, the feeling that started to build up inside of him was much stronger and he decided that maybe for one night, he could prefer pleasure over careful planning.  
"Last one," Taric breathed while he added the last finger. He was hovering over Jhin now, leaning on his left arm and watching the body underneath him with lust filled eyes.  
Jhin looked down and saw to his satisfaction that the man he was about to have sex with was just as hard as he was.  
"Do you have a condom?" Taric asked, his breath ragged and his muscles slightly quivering.  
Jhin nodded and streched his arm to fundle in the open drawer, retreaving a small blue square package.  
"Here."  
Taric drew his fingers back slowly and cleaned them on the sheets beneath them. Jhin chose to ignore it, which was a surprisingly easy thing to do, and watched the man put on the condom.  
They shifted for a moment, so Taric could properly place himself between Jhin's legs and so that Jhin would get a better view of it all.  
Then, very gently, Taric pushed his hard member inside of Jhin, who groaned loudly.  
"Ah, you're okay?" Taric asked, holding himself very still.  
"Of course," Jhin said, a strain to his voice. Well this surely was something different than a finger, but the feeling wasn't unpleasant. "You can move."  
"Oh thank the gods," Taric all but exclaimed and suddenly kissed Jhin on the mouth as he began to thrust in and out of him.  
The kiss was like a slap in Jhin's face, since he had not planned for it, just like all the other things that happened previously. It was a good slap, but a slap still. He would've continued to process the slap if Taric had not suddenly changed the angle of his thrusting to purposely stroke passed his prostate again.  
Jhin moaned loudly, breaking away from the kiss and circling his arms around Tarics neck.  
The two men were clutched to each other and for a second, both completely sucked into the moment. Their breaths were heavy as were their moans, while their body's moved rythmatically with eachother. Jhin uncircled one arm to snake down between their stomaches and stroked himself again, feeling the pressure of his climax nearing.  
"Are you close?" Taric asked in the same moment.  
"I am." Jhin replied breahtlessly, followed by another moan as Taric kissed his neck, brazing his teeth playfully at Jhin's earlobe.  
"Good." Taric breathed and increased his pace.  
Taric straightened and grabbed onto Jhin's hips so he could slam into the lean man's body much more accurately.  
The pressure Jhin felt increased and one good stroke passed his prostate made the director cum all over his own body.  
Jhin groaned in pleasure, the orgasm sending him off in a big wave of bliss, making him temperorarily numb to the thrusts of the man still in him.  
Taric's own climax soon followed, making the handsome moan just as loudly as Jhin did. Taric pulled out and landed next to the director, their breaths still rapid.

Taric lay flat on his back, waiting for his breath to become regular again. He had closed his eyes and spread his arms to the sides to use as little engery as he could manage. He felt Jhin's weight on the bed shift and then disappear as Jhin got up. He heared his director move around the room and lazily pushed himself up so that he could lean against the head end of the bed. He saw Jhin putting the bottle of oil back in it's drawer and throwing away the foil of the condom.  
"Why don't you lie back down?" Taric suggested with a smile, tapping the spot next to him.  
"No, I'm done," Jhin said resolutely. "By the way, could you please..." he nodded at the condom that was still on Taric's now soft cock.  
"Of course," Taric answered grinning. He pulled off the condom and tied a knot in it. "Where?"  
Jhin opened one of the curtains to reveal a glass door that led to a balcony.  
"There is a bin in the bathroom," he informed Taric, opening the door. Fresh air filled the room. "There is a shower there too."  
"Really? You want me to take another shower?" Taric sounded rather amused.  
"If you want to sleep in my bed, I recommend you do."  
Jhin turned to his bed as Taric got up to walk to the bathroom. He took off the sheets and replaced them with clean ones from his closet. He made a satisfied noice when he heared the wather run in the bathroom. He changed the music back to something calmer and hummed along while walking to the balcony. He leaned over the edge and let the evening breeze cool him off. The door to the bathroom opened again and Taric came out, wearing a towel around his shoulders to stop his hair from dripping water on the ground. He joined Jhin on the balcony and looked down on the garden, that was basically just a piece of a forest.  
"I would've expected your garden to be designed to the smallest details," Taric noted, nodding his head at the forest below them. "Not this... chaos."  
"Don't I know it?" Jhin paused for a second, grinning. "I keep it this way on purpose. To remind myself that sometimes beauty just happens. That improvisation isn't always bad."  
Taric stared down silently for a while. He saw a bat flapping around, searching for prey. The wind played with his hair. it was beautiful indeed.  
Jhin retreated into the bedroom for a few seconds before coming back with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He held out the pack to Taric.  
"No thanks, I don't smoke," Taric said, with mild disgust.  
Jhin shrugged, putting a cigarette between his lips and lightening it. He inhaled deeply before blowing out the smoke in small circles and he watched them disappear.  
"Am I right if I say that you are a lot calmer than earlier?" Taric observed.  
"Well, I can't say your massage didn't help" Jhin answered. His eyes were half closed as he inhaled again. He let the ash of his smoke fall right into his garden, instead of putting it in the ashtray that was on the railing. Taric grinned as he looked out over the forest.  
"If you are ever feeling like you need one again..." Taric suggested.  
Jhin blew out his smoke and studied the patterns that grew in it until they couldn't be seen anymore.  
"I might call you over, if that would happen." He inhaled one last time before putting his cigarette out in the ashtray. "Sex has never really been my thing though."  
Now he's going to compliment me, Jhin thought. A cheeky smile played on his lips as his prediction came true.  
"You might want to consider making it your thing. You'd make people really happy," Taric said.  
Jhin stretched his arms above his head and turned to Taric.  
"You should go to sleep, You'll be needing your energy tomorrow."  
Taric nodded and walked back into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Jhin walked past him, to the bathroom.  
"Will you join me after you're done cleaning yourself?" Taric asked as he got into bed.  
Jhin shook his head.  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to pull an all-nighter. Something's been distracting me very much from my work this evening."  
"Well," Taric said. He cleared his throat awkwardly while dragging the sheets over him. "Good night then."  
"Good night."  
Jhin turned off the light and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

(AN: Thanks for reading :D During the process of writing, some interesting plot holes and other impossibilities were removed from the story, that were actually too funny to not include, so here's a list, for whoever is interested :)

\- In the first version, Jhin was practically a virgin and not interested in sex. God knows why he would have a one night stand.  
\- Taric was completely awkward and it was very brave of him to even talk to the scary masked man that was his director. That was until Nana Ba told me he was a STRIPPER and added some spice to his personality :)  
\- I never mentioned the size of rooms in Jhin's house, which made it look like Jhin was hiding behind a cupboard in his kitchen, instead of walking to another room. I also didn't mention that the bathroom and bedroom were upstairs, so his mansion seemed more and more like a small appartment.  
\- Taric had a bottle of shampoo under the shower, which would be fine in any other house, but Jhin is completely bald. And even someone like Jhin wouldn't buy shampoo just for his eyebrows.  
\- Taric was for some reason constantly 'surprised'. By Jhin's car, by his house, by the fact that Jhin didn't drink wine. He was walking around like the world was one big mystery. The only thing that didn't surpise him, was that Jhin was practically a virgin, and had not told him that.  
\- This: ""Hmm..." Jhin breathed. His problems with this improvised evening were more and more fading more and more to the back of his mind. He didn't mind so much anymore that he was laying beneath one of his star actors, buck naked and was about to be fucked in his ass for the first time ever by someone who didn't know it was his first time. Okay, maybe there was a slight reason for concern there. But then again, Taric seemed to be quite careful, so it should be all right."  
\- And this: ""Am I right if I say that you are a lot calmer than earlier?" Taric suddenly asked, curious.  
"One," Jhin answered. "But we didn't go this far." His eyes were half closed. He let the ash of his smoke fall right into his garden, instead of putting it in the ashtray that was on the railing. Taric watched it with a strange kind of amazement.  
"You were a virgin then?" he asked."  
\- Oh, and the question rose if Jhin should actually be an assassin on the side, or if it was better if he was just an artist...  
\- And at last, of course, the try-out sex scenes that were called 1, 7.5, 4 and 0, on a scale from emotionless to absolutely gross, all written by myself and all scrapped when Nana Ba offered a better alternative.)


End file.
